Darling
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Severus und Remus haben eine Verabredung, die in einer Katastrophe endet. Daraufhin entwickelt Severus einen Zaubertrank, der ihn verändert und netter macht. Doch ob sich damit auch der gewünschte Erfolg bei Remus einstellt? Dezentes AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles JKR und Warner – mir gehört wie immer nix und ich mache auch kein Geld damit. seufz

Titel: Darling – Teil 1 von 4

Autor: loreleilee1968

Pairing: SS/RL (ihr kennt mich…)

Rating: ab 16

Warnungen: unter Umständen dezentes AU

Beitrag zur Kino-Challenge 2007 der lj-community „heulende Hütte"

Es ging dabei darum, Inhalt und Handlung eines Films in die HP-Welt zu transportieren. Die Leser dürfen dann raten, um welchen Film es sich handeln soll. Und deshalb verrate ich auch jetzt noch nichts... erst ganz am Schluß!

* * *

**Darling**

**Teil 1**

Ein Jahr und fast genau zehn Monate waren vergangen, seit Harry Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte.

Genau eine Minute später hatte sich Severus Snape auf der Flucht befunden.

Es war ihm gelungen, sich den Auroren über ein Jahr lang zu entziehen. Doch schließlich war sein Aufenthaltsort doch entdeckt worden.

Nach einer fünfmonatig dauernden Gerichtsverhandlung hatte man ihn dank zahlreicher entlastender Beweise und – teilweise widerwilliger – Zeugen lediglich zu einer Bewährungsstrafe und einer Wiedergutmachung an der Gesellschaft verurteilt.

Diese Wiedergutmachung bestand darin, in Damocles Belby's neugegründeter (ministerialer) Forschungseinrichtung zu arbeiten. In dieser Forschungseinrichtung wurde nach einem Heilmittel gegen Lykantrophie gesucht und der Wolfsbanntrank gebraut. Dieser Wolfsbanntrank wurde seit einiger Zeit durch das Zaubereiministerium finanziert und kostenlos an alle (registrierten) Werwölfe abgegeben.

Auch die Arbeit am Ausgabeschalter gehörte immer wieder zu Severus' Pflichten. An diesem Ausgabeschalter hatte er nach einem Jahr und fast genau zehn Monaten nach der entscheidenden Schlacht Remus Lupin wieder gesehen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Severus hatte gehofft, dass seine Flucht, seine kurze Haft in Askaban und seine Verhandlung ihn nicht nur noch verbitterter und scharfzüngiger hatte werden lassen, sondern auch gnädiger Weise seine verwirrenden Gefühle für diesen speziellen Werwolf abgetötet hätten.

Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall.

All diese Entbehrungen hatten anscheinend nur dazu geführt, dass er sich noch verzweifelter nach etwas sehnte, was er niemals würde haben können.

‚_Warum hätte ich auch einmal in meinem Leben Glück haben sollen?',_ dachte Severus mit bitterer Resignation.

Remus lächelte vage und Severus' Herzschlag dehnte sich süßlich-schmerzhaft in die Länge.

„Hallo, Severus", sagte Remus. „Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dich hier zu sehen."

Es war früh am Tag und außer Remus war noch kein anderer Werwolf gekommen um seinen Trank einzunehmen, der in einem speziellen Kessel neben Severus still vor sich hinblubberte. Auch jetzt war niemand da. Sie waren allein. Eine perfekte Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch.

„Sie tragen keinen Ehering, Lupin. Kann es sein, dass Sie Miss Tonks immer noch nicht zu einer ehrbaren Frau gemacht haben?" Innerlich rang Severus über sich selbst die Hände. Warum konnte er einfach kein normales Gespräch beginnen, ohne eine spitzfindige Bemerkung?! Seine Gewohnheiten waren einfach zu fest gefahren.

Remus' Haltung versteifte sich etwas und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Aber er antwortete leichthin: „Mir war immer klar, dass sie ihren Irrtum irgendwann erkennen musste. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie und Charlie…"

„Miss Tonks scheint mir eine tief sitzende Schwäche für gefährliche Kreaturen zu haben", unterbrach Severus und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

Erstaunlicher Weise brachte diese Unterbrechung das Lächeln auf Remus' Lippen zurück, wenn auch etwas trauriger als zuvor.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Severus", erwiderte Remus und leerte endlich den Becher mit seiner Ration Wolfsbanntrank, den Severus ihm zu Beginn ihrer Begegnung gereicht hatte. „Dann bis morgen."

Severus nickte knapp.

„Bis morgen", bestätigte er und sah zu, wie Remus den Raum mit charakteristisch hängenden Schultern verließ. Eigentlich war Severus morgen für Lagerarbeiten eingeteilt. Aber bis dahin würde er diesen Trottel Toddy Macallen – der jeden Honey oder Sweetheart nannte - davon überzeugt haben, mit ihm seinen Dienst am Ausgabeschalter zu tauschen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

„Lagerdienst?", fragte Toddy Macallen - ganz großäugige Unschuld. „Oh nein, Honey. Dabei habe ich mir das letzte Mal schon ganz schlimm einen Fingernagel abgebrochen."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wenn es je eine Tunte gegeben hatte, die einen saftigen Cruciatus verdient gehabt hätte, dann war es Toddy. Das wirklich Dumme an seiner Bewährungsstrafe war, dass er sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben durfte, wenn er Askaban nicht auf Dauer von innen sehen wollte. Und Toddy wusste das.

Einschüchterungsversuche waren daher zwecklos. Somit blieb nur noch Bestechung übrig. Und das wusste Toddy ebenfalls.

„Wenn du mir allerdings zwei Flaschen deines Haar-Tonikums anbieten würdest…", sagte Toddy gedehnt und begleitete seine Worte mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag.

„Eine Flasche", knurrte Severus und bereute es, jemals damit angefangen zu haben, seine Kollegen gelegentlich mit Selbstgebrautem zu bestechen.

„Zwei Flaschen", wiederholte Toddy starrsinnig und sein Augenaufschlag hatte alles Schmachtende verloren.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Severus hatte seinen Einsatz um einen Tiegel Handcreme erhöht und sich damit für die ganze Woche vor Vollmond den Dienst am Ausgabeschalter gesichert.

Remus kam jeden Vormittag, um seine Ration Wolfsbanntrank entgegenzunehmen und blieb jedes Mal ein wenig bei Severus stehen, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Severus versuchte dabei krampfhaft, jegliche Beleidigung und ätzende Bemerkung zu unterdrücken, doch es misslang ihm meist kläglich. Seine Zunge führte ein katastrophales Eigenleben und setzte sich in Bewegung, bevor sein Gehirn die Worte abwägen konnte.

Bei diesen kurzen Gesprächen erfuhr Severus auch, dass Remus mittlerweile die Position eines _Werwolfbeauftragten_ beim Ministerium inne hatte und sich in den nächsten Wochen verstärkt mit der Arbeit des Forschungszentrums befassen sollte.

„Sagen Sie doch gleich, dass diese Ärmelschoner im Ministerium wissen wollen, wofür ihr Geld ausgegeben wird", bemerkte Severus scharfsinnig.

„So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken", antwortete Remus mit einem Lächeln, von dem Severus immer noch nicht wusste, wie es ihm gleichzeitig Schmerz und Freude bereiten konnte. „Ich denke, man ist allgemein etwas in Sorge um die Größe der Summe die bereits ausgegeben wurde, ohne dass..."

„... ohne dass irgendetwas passiert ist", ergänzte Severus trocken. „Es hätte dem Ministerium von vorneherein klar sein müssen, dass es hier keine billige Lösung geben wird."

„Wir sollten das vielleicht nicht gerade hier besprechen", gab Remus mit einer Kopfbewegung zu bedenken.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Belby. Ich kann meine Meinung so laut sagen, wie ich will. Belby kann mich nicht feuern, immerhin bin ich auf Gerichtsbeschluss hier", erwiderte Severus schroff und Remus' Gesicht verschloss sich bei diesen harten Worten ein wenig. „Aber von mir aus können wir uns auch nächste Woche woanders treffen."

„Sehr gern, Severus", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln, das irgendwie zu leuchten schien. „Was hältst du von nächsten Dienstag? Wann hast du hier Feierabend?"

„Um sechs – warum?", fragte Severus und versuchte, sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Was ging hier vor?

„Gut, dann werde ich dich um sechs hier abholen", sagte Remus bestimmt und leerte seine letzte Ration Wolfsbanntrank. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in den „grünen Kessel". Das Essen dort ist sehr gut."

Ein Date.

Er – Severus Snape – hatte ein Date mit Remus Lupin.

Wie war es nur dazu gekommen?

Ach ja – er hatte ihn gefragt – oder zumindest so etwas Ähnliches – und Remus hatte zugestimmt.

Das war seine Chance. Womöglich seine einzige Chance. Dieses Date musste ein Erfolg werden.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Severus warf sich auf sein Bett. Er war frustriert und wütend auf sich selbst.

Das Date war ein vollendetes Fiasko gewesen.

Dabei hatte es ganz gut angefangen.

Remus schien sich über Severus' sarkastische Bemerkungen zu amüsieren und bereits nach dem zweiten Glas Wein hatte Remus ihm mit rosig überhauchten Wangen – die seine nonchalante Haltung Lügen straften – gestanden, dass ihm Männer doch lieber waren. Das zumindest hätte er aus seiner Beziehung mit Nymphadora gelernt.

Doch bevor Severus noch eine Bemerkung dazu machen konnte, war der Kellner gekommen, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Von da an ging es nur noch bergab.

Das Essen war nicht besonders gut, was zu einem kurzen, aber heftigen Disput zwischen Severus und dem Kellner geführt hatte, was Remus noch hinzunehmen schien. Doch als dann der Kellner beim Abräumen des Geschirrs Remus' halbvolles Weinglas umgestoßen hatte, und sich dies über Remus' Hosen ergossen hatte, war es endgültig vorbei gewesen.

Es hatte Severus maßlos aufgeregt, dass Remus die halbherzige Entschuldigung lächelnd angenommen hatte und es hatte letzten Endes dazu geführt, dass der Geschäftsführer sie nach einer lautstarken Auseinandersetzung aus dem Lokal geworfen hatte.

Dann hatte Remus sehr kühl gesagt: „Ich gehe jetzt besser nach Hause" und war mit einem letzten „Gute Nacht, Severus" um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Und erst da hatte Severus begriffen, dass er es gründlich versaut hatte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Drei Tage nach diesem Date-Fiasko begrüßte Damocles Belby auf seinem wöchentlichen Rundgang durch die verschiedenen Labore der Forschungseinrichtung, die seinen Namen trug, in Severus' Labor das immer gleiche Bild:

Ein äußerst schmallippiger Tränkemeister inmitten zerschmolzener Kessel und Flecken an Decke und Wänden, die zweifellos von einem misslungen Versuch herrührten.

Belby war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Kessel ihn Severus' Arbeit schon gekostet hatte, aber er wusste, dass er nahe daran war, die Geduld mit dem schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister zu verlieren. Nach seinen Überlegungen dürfte diese spezielle Versuchsanordnung keinerlei Problem darstellen. Dabei war genau diese Versuchsreihe für seinen angestrebten Heiltrank so außerordentlich wichtig.

„Warum reagiert das Drachenblut nicht so mit dem Einhorn-Horn wie in meinen Berechnungen?", herrschte Belby Severus an.

Severus trocknete sich erst die Hände an einem Tuch ab und hängte das Tuch an seinen angestammten Platz bevor er antwortete.

„Vielleicht, weil Ihre Berechnungen Müll sind?", versetzte er ätzend.

„Sie vergessen sich, Snape", erwiderte Belby gereizt. „Immerhin habe ich…"

„… den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt", leierte Severus herunter. „Ich habe davon gehört", fügte er gelangweilt hinzu.

Belby starrte Severus einige Momente lang wütend an.

„Wenn Sie nicht so ein guter Tränkemeister wären…", fing er an.

„Dann könnten Sie Ihren Laden hier schon lange dicht machen", unterbrach Severus ihn schroff. „Außerdem bin ich nicht einfach nur _gut_ – ich bin brillant."

„Und überhaupt nicht eingebildet", schlug Belby mit deutlicher Ironie zurück. „Von mir aus sind Sie dann eben brillant – aber das rechtfertigt keinesfalls Ihre absolut indiskutablen Manieren!"

„Wenn dann sonst nichts mehr ist…" Äußerlich gab sich Severus unberührt, doch innerlich krümmte er sich. Belby hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen und es tat leider weh. Seine Manieren waren indiskutabel. Das wusste er selbst. Aber dagegen war er machtlos.

„Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!", donnerte Belby. „Sie werden diese Schweinerei hier eigenhändig aufräumen und dann von vorne anfangen!"

„Aber nicht nach Ihren Berechnungen", erwiderte Severus kalt. „Ich werde meine eigenen Berechnungen durchführen und die Formel…"

„Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun, bevor Sie mich nicht höflich darum gebeten haben", unterbrach Belby ihn scharf.

Severus sah ihn ungläubig an. Dieser unfähige Pfuscher wollte _was_?

„Ich warte", sagte Belby und klopfte zur Verdeutlichung mit seiner Schuhsohle ein scharfes Stakkato auf den Fußboden.

Severus wog rasch seine Optionen ab. Sollte er tatsächlich vor diesem unerträglichen Selbstdarsteller kapitulieren? Er rang einen kurzen Moment mit sich, doch dann siegte sein gesunder Verstand gegen seinen Stolz. Aber das Ergebnis war knapp gewesen. Sehr knapp.

„Dürfte ich _bitte_ Ihre Berechnungen überprüfen?", quetschte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Männchen zu machen war immer noch besser als die ewigen explodierenden Kessel, die die zwangsläufige Folge der ungenauen Vorgaben waren.

„Na also." Belby gab sich versöhnlich. „War das jetzt so schwer?"

„Ja", giftete Severus.

Belby seufzte. „Wenn Sie bei Ihren Versuchen zufällig einen Trank entwickeln sollten, der sie ein bisschen erträglicher machen würde, dann wäre das kein Fehler."

Noch fünf Minuten, nachdem Belby den Raum verlassen hatte, stand Severus unbeweglich mitten in seinem Labor.

Ein Trank.

Warum war er nur selbst nicht darauf gekommen?

Ein Trank, der ihn... _netter_ machte.

Ein Trank, der ihn zu jemandem machen würde, den Remus vielleicht ein wenig gern haben könnte. Zu jemand, der Remus würdig war. Jemand, der genauso war wie Remus selbst. Höflich, freundlich, zurückhaltend, charmant... und der sich nicht mit Kellnern um verschütteten Wein streiten würde.

Mit Feuereifer machte sich Severus an die Arbeit.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Eine Woche später war es soweit. Er hielt einen Flakon in den Händen, in dem der Prototyp eines hellblauen Zaubertrankes sacht vor sich hinschwappte. Ein Zaubertrank, der charmant machte.

Für den ersten Test hatte er sich eine kleine, hübsche Eule gekauft, die allerdings wirklich bösartig war und die trotz ihrer strikten Käfighaltung Severus schon mehrfach in die Finger gebissen hatte. Der Tierhändler war froh gewesen, sie los zu sein, denn durch ihre Bösartigkeit war sie nicht zu verkaufen gewesen. Für Severus allerdings war sie geradezu perfekt.

Unter Einhaltung eines großzügigen Sicherheitsabstandes goss er ein wenig von dem Trank in den Wassernapf der Eule. Fast sofort schlug die Eule so wütend mit den Flügeln, dass der Käfig wackelte. Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete.

Glücklicher Weise war es ein warmer Tag und es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, bis die Eule einige Schlucke aus ihrem Wassernapf trank.

Severus hielt vor unterdrückter Spannung den Atem an.

Die Eule wirkte etwas benommen und hopste auf den Käfigboden, doch schon nach ganz kurzer Zeit schien sie sich wieder erholt zu haben.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Severus dem Käfig und als keine Attacke erfolgte, öffnete er die Tür und streckte mit einem gewissen Fatalismus seine Hand hinein.

Doch die Eule hackte nicht nach ihm, sondern schmiegte sich lediglich wie ein verschmustes Kätzchen gegen seine Finger.

Es hatte funktioniert!

Er wartete noch eine halbe Stunde, doch als die Eule nach dieser Zeit immer noch gleichbleibend friedlich war und auch keinerlei negative Anzeichen wie Kurzatmigkeit, Ausfallen der Federn oder ähnliches, zu beobachten war, beschloss Severus, dass es an der Zeit für einen Selbstversuch war.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und leerte den restlichen Trank, der sich noch in dem Flakon befand, in einem Zug.

Zuerst fühlte er nur ein leichtes Brennen, doch dann wurde ihm schwindlig. Er musste sich an einem der Tische festhalten und obwohl er die Tischkante fest umklammert hielt, bebten seine Hände und Arme fast unkontrollierbar. Doch genauso plötzlich, wie es gekommen war, hörte es auch wieder auf.

Er horchte in sich hinein, doch er fühlte sich kein bisschen anders. Vielleicht fühlte er sich etwas milder gestimmt als sonst, doch das musste nicht unbedingt an dem Trank liegen. Allerdings fühlte sich sein Gesicht irgendwie komisch an. Besonders sein Mund.

Lächelte er etwa?

Fieberhaft suchte Severus einen Spiegel. Als er endlich einen gefunden hatte, starrte er mehrere Minuten sprachlos hinein.

Er trug immer noch die bei Belby übliche dunkelblaue Arbeitsrobe, doch alles andere hatte sich extrem zum Vorteil verändert. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn so nicht einmal mehr seine Mutter wieder erkannt.

Seine Haare waren nicht mehr schulterlang und fettig, sondern fielen locker und seidig über seine Ohren. Seine Haut war nicht mehr fahl, sondern wies einen leichten Bronzeton auf. Seine Nase war einfach perfekt und seine Zähne ebenso.

Sein Verstand versuchte eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum sich die Eule nicht auch äußerlich verändert hatte. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis es ihm einfiel – die Eule war schon vorher sehr hübsch gewesen… im Gegensatz zu ihm.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an seiner Labortür.

Merlin – was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Niemand würde ihn erkennen. Wie sollte er seine Anwesenheit hier erklären? Wie sollte er sein – Severus' – Verschwinden erklären?

Wenn er nicht reagierte, dann verschwand sein ungebetener Besucher vielleicht wieder. In Hogwarts hatte das meistens funktioniert.

Es klopfte wieder.

Mist.

„Severus? Bist du da?"

Doppel-Mist. Remus.

Severus war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits brannte er darauf, seinen neuerworbenen Charme an Remus zu erproben, andererseits hätte er seine neuen Talente doch gerne erst an jemand anderem ausprobiert. Es war ja überhaupt noch nicht sicher, dass es auch so funktionierte, wie er sich das vorstellte.

„Severus?"

Dreifach-Mist. Remus öffnete ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten die Tür und blieb erstaunt stehen.

„Hallo", sagte Severus vage und lauschte für einen Moment entrückt seiner neuen, melodischen Stimme.

„Guten Tag", sagte Remus zurückhaltend. „Ich habe mich wohl an der Tür geirrt, aber man sagte mir, dass dies Severus Snapes Labor sei."

„Das ist es auch", erwiderte Severus automatisch.

„Ah, gut", meinte Remus erleichtert. „Dann bin ich noch nicht so vertrottelt, wie ich befürchtet hatte", scherzte er.

Normaler Weise wäre das eine Steilvorlage für Severus gewesen und er öffnete auch schon seinen Mund, doch heraus kam keine Beleidigung, sondern etwas ganz anderes: „Vertrottelt ist so ein hartes Wort. Ein intelligenter Mensch wie Sie ist doch höchstens mal zerstreut."

Remus nahm das Kompliment lächelnd entgegen und Severus' Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja zu Severus", kam Remus auf den Grund seines Besuches zurück.

„Mister Snape ist gerade nicht da – wenn ich Ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen kann?", fragte Severus schmeichelnd.

„Wer sind Sie eigentlich?", wollte Remus wissen, doch das Lächeln war immer noch nicht von seinen Lippen gewichen.

Diesen Augenblick wählte Toddy Macallen, um an Severus' offener Labortür vorbeizugehen und sich mit dem gleichen Spruch wie jeden Tag in den Feierabend zu verabschieden.

„Bye-bye, Darling. Bis morgen!"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Darling?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ja", ergriff Severus diesen Strohhalm. „Darling. Darius Darling. Ich bin Mister Snapes neuer Assistent."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Ende Teil 1

Fortsetzung folgt

**Na? Schon eine Idee, was für ein Film das sein könnte?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alles JKR und Warner – mir gehört wie immer nix und ich mache auch kein Geld damit. seufz

Titel: Darling – Teil 2 von 4

Autor: loreleilee1968

Pairing: SS/RL (ihr kennt mich…)

Rating: ab 16

Warnungen: unter Umständen dezentes AU

Beitrag zur Kino-Challenge 2007

* * *

**Darling**

**Teil 2**

„_Wer sind Sie eigentlich?", wollte Remus wissen, doch das Lächeln war immer noch nicht von seinen Lippen gewichen._

_Diesen Augenblick wählte Toddy Macallen, um an Severus' offener Labortür vorbeizugehen und sich mit dem gleichen Spruch wie jeden Tag in den Feierabend zu verabschieden._

„_Bye-bye, Darling. __Bis morgen!"_

_Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe._

„_Darling?", fragte er amüsiert._

„_Ja", ergriff Severus diese Idee. „Darling. Darius Darling. Ich bin Mister Snapes neuer Assistent."_

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Severus einen Assistenten hat", erwiderte Remus, doch sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Misstrauen.

„Ich bin noch nicht sehr lange hier", antwortete Severus ausweichend. „Außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Mister Snape mit einem Mann wie Ihnen weit aus angenehmere Dinge zu besprechen hat, als gerade mich." Severus wurde bei seinen eigenen Worten ein wenig übel, doch Remus schien unter diesen Komplimenten geradezu aufzublühen.

„Damit stellen Sie Ihr Licht, aber doch sehr unter den Scheffel", meinte Remus mit einem anerkennenden Blick unter dem Severus sehr, sehr warm wurde. „Ich wollte Severus diese Unterlagen vorbeibringen – wann erwarten Sie ihn denn zurück?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen", sagte Severus. „Er ist außer Haus um verschieden Besorgungen zu erledigen." Es fing an, ihn ein wenig zu wundern, wie leicht ihm diese Lügereien über die Lippen kamen. Aber praktisch war es allemal.

„Das ist schade", sagte Remus und schien es ehrlich zu meinen. „Es handelt sich um Unterlagen aus anderen Forschungseinrichtungen, die gerade eben im Ministerium angekommen sind. Ich dachte, sie würden ihm bei seiner Arbeit helfen. Einige Ergebnisse sehen für mich als Laien recht vielversprechend aus."

„Wenn Sie sie mir anvertrauen wollen", erwiderte Severus geschmeidig und streckte eine Hand aus, „dann versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich sie Mister Snape sofort überreichen werde."

„Ich denke, das ist in Ordnung", meinte Remus und reichte Severus die Unterlagen, wobei sich ihre Hände für einige Sekundenbruchteile berührten. „Würden Sie Mister Snape bitte ausrichten, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen noch mal vorbeischauen werde?"

„Selbstverständlich", versicherte Severus und fluchte im Stillen, dass dieser kurze – fast schon banale – Hautkontakt seine Libido wach gekitzelt hatte.

„Nun…" Remus schien unschlüssig zu sein, doch dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem Lächeln. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Darling."

„Oh, bitte… nennen Sie mich doch Darius", bat Severus, was wieder dieses warme Lächeln bei Remus hervorrief. "Darf ich Sie noch um Ihren Namen bitten, damit ich Mister Snape auch sagen kann, auf wessen Besuch er sich freuen darf?", fragte Severus zuvorkommen und gratulierte sich zu dem Geniestreich, Remus nach seinem Namen zu fragen.

„Lupin. Remus Lupin", antwortete Remus.

„Sehr wohl, Mister Lupin", erwiderte Severus mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und einem Augenaufschlag, der ihm selbst übertrieben frivol vorkam.

Doch Remus schien diese Bedenken nicht zu teilen, denn er korrigierte ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln: „Nennen Sie mich doch bitte _Remus_."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte", sagte Severus, obwohl es ihm selbst ein wenig forsch vorkam. Doch Remus dachte darüber offensichtlich anders, denn seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf.

„Also dann… Auf Wiedersehen, Darius."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Remus."

Einige Schritte auf dem Fußboden, das Klappen der Tür und Severus war wieder alleine. Wie verzaubert starrte er für mehrere Momente ins Leere, bevor er leicht unmutig zwischen seine Beine fasste.

„Nicht jetzt… beruhig dich wieder…", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin, doch dann stutzte er. Seine Hand tastete etwas nachdrücklicher an seinem Unterleib herum. „Was zum…" Leicht verwirrt knöpfte er seine Robe auf und warf einen Blick auf seine Körpermitte. „Wow", hauchte er beeindruckt.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

In den folgenden Tagen unternahm Severus mehrere Versuche mit seiner neuen Erfindung. Doch obwohl er peinlich genau Buch führte über die eingenommenen Mengen und die jeweilige Dauer der Verwandlung, war es ihm nicht möglich, mit identischen Dosierungen zwei Mal die gleiche Wirkung zu erzielen.

Der Zaubertrank war einfach instabil.

Eine weitere Verbesserung würde allerdings mehr Zeit kosten, als er momentan zur Verfügung hatte. So beschloss er, den Trank zu nehmen, wie er war und an seiner eigentlichen Forschungsaufgabe weiterzuarbeiten.

Die Informationen, die Remus ihm überlassen hatte, erwiesen sich dabei als äußerst aufschlussreich und es war ihm nach einigen Versuchen gelungen, Belby ein Zwischenergebnis zu präsentieren, mit dem dieser hochzufrieden war.

Severus hatte in der Zwischenzeit dafür gesorgt, einige Male im Labor als Mister Darling in Erscheinung zu treten und auch gegenüber Belby zu erwähnen, dass er einen Assistenten angeheuert hatte, der ehrenamtlich und somit kostenlos für eine gewisse Zeit für ihn arbeiten würde. Belby hatte – erwartungsgemäß – keine Einwände gehabt.

Remus kam im Laufe der Woche nicht nur ein- sondern gleich drei Mal vorbei. Glücklicher Weise hatte er sich jedes Mal vorher angekündigt, so dass er nie von Severus selbst, sondern immer von Darius empfangen wurde, der alles daran setzte, den Werwolf weiter zu umgarnen.

Auch wenn ihm von manchen Sprüchen immer etwas übel wurde, so brachte er dieses Opfer doch gerne, wenn er sah, wie Remus unter diesen albernen Nettigkeiten förmlich aufblühte.

Doch dann kam es natürlich, wie es kommen musste.

Remus erschien unangemeldet und traf Severus selbst an, der gerade hochkonzentriert an einer Modifizierung des Einhorn-Hornes arbeitete (gemäß den Unterlagen, die ihm Remus überreicht hatte und die sich wirklich als nützlich erwiesen hatten) – und der daher noch kürzer angebunden reagierte, als er sowieso schon war.

Nachdem die Begrüßungsfloskeln ausgetauscht waren, erkundigte sich Remus nach Darius Darling.

„Ach, Severus… als ich die letzten Male hier war, habe ich einen gewissen Mister Darling angetroffen. Ist er tatsächlich dein Assistent?"

„Ja, warum fragen Sie, Lupin?", erwiderte Severus schroff.

„Ich meine ja nur… du hast ihn bisher mit keiner Silbe erwähnt." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe einige Unterlagen für dich dagelassen und er hat versprochen, sie dir zu geben. Hat das geklappt?"

„Ja, hat es", gab Severus einsilbig zurück. „Ist sonst noch was? Es gibt hier nämlich Leute, die zu arbeiten haben." Es tat ihm weh, den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck bei Remus zu beobachten, doch es ging nicht anders. Wenn er mit seinem betont kühlen Verhalten dazu beitragen konnte, Remus quasi in Darius' Arme zu treiben, dann würde er es tun. Eine andere Alternative gab es für ihn sowieso nicht. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf einen Glaskolben, in dem eine trübe Brühe blubbernd vor sich hin kochte. „Haben Sie kein Zuhause? Oder ein eigenes Büro? Nach dem, was mir mein Assistent erzählt, waren Sie jeden verdammten Tag hier. Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als meine Leute von ihrer Arbeit abzuhalten?"

Remus nahm diesen Angriff gelassen hin.

„Ich sehe, mein Besuch kommt dir ungelegen."

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", versetzte Snape mit beißendem Sarkasmus und reduzierte die Hitze unter dem Glaskolben. Die trübe Brühe kam zur Ruhe und dampfte nur noch still vor sich hin. Er wandte sich nun wieder Remus zu. „Also – was gibt es jetzt schon wieder? Es kann doch unmöglich jeden Tag neue Durchbrüche in der Zaubertrankkunde geben."

„Nein", Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Heute komme ich in einer ganz anderen Angelegenheit vorbei. Und ich bin froh, dass ich mich spontan zu diesem Besuch entschlossen habe, denn ich habe so ein Gefühl als ob du mir aus dem Weg gehst."

Severus schnaubte.

„Sonst noch was? Sie können jederzeit mit meinem Assistenten über meine Arbeit reden. Er ist über alles informiert. Für dieses Blabla ist mir meine Zeit zu schade."

„Ich möchte aber mit dir privat reden… über… deinen Assistenten", sagte Remus mit verschämt wirkender Stimme.

„Mein Assistent? Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Severus ahnungsvoll. Hatte Remus den Braten gerochen? Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes? Die Legenden über den Geruchssinn von Werwölfen waren äußerst zahlreich.

Remus druckste etwas herum.

„Was hältst du so von ihm?"

„Darling?", fragte Severus und tat möglichst unbeteiligt. „Intelligenter als die meisten. Angenehmer Umgang. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ich denke daran, ihn zu fragen, ob er… ich möchte ihn gern zum Essen einladen", sagte Remus und wich Severus' Blicken aus.

Innerlich jubelte Severus. Sein Trank war ein voller Erfolg! Er – oder besser gesagt: Darius – würde bei Remus einen zweite Chance bekommen. Ein Date! Ein zweites

Date!

Äußerlich kühl sagte er jedoch: „Und was geht das mich an? Sie verlangen doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich den _postillon d'amour_ spiele?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Remus und richtete seine Augen nun wieder auf Severus. „Das kann ich schon selbst. Ich wollte nur wissen… ob du… ob du vielleicht etwas dagegen hast?"

„Ich? Nein… wieso?", gab Severus etwas verwirrt zurück. Doch dann begriff er und sein Herz zog sich wehmütig zusammen. Remus wollte wissen, ob Severus noch Interesse hatte. Gott – und wie er noch Interesse hatte! Aber es war ja doch sinnlos und würde lediglich Zeitverschwendung sein. Remus würde niemals so jemanden wie ihn lieben können. Vielleicht hatte der Werwolf mit seiner Frage ja auch nur höflich sein wollen… „Darling ist ein… netter junger Mann – gehen Sie ruhig mit ihm aus. Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Remus' Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht.

„Wenn du ihn schon als nett bezeichnest, dann muss er wohl ein Heiliger sein." Das Lächeln, das diese Worte begleitete, wirkte etwas gedämpft, doch Severus maß dem keine Bedeutung bei. Gleich nach Feierabend musste er – nein, Darius – einkaufen gehen. Er hatte absolut nichts anzuziehen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Severus richtete es so ein, dass Remus bei seinem nächstem Besuch wieder Darius und nicht Severus antreffen würde – wie sollte sonst dieses Date zustande kommen?

Als Remus ihm dann gegenüberstand verleitete Darius ihn mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit – die Severus allmählich wirklich unheimlich wurde - zu einem Flirt, der in der erhofften Verabredung gipfelte.

Severus schlug – durch seinen Erfolg etwas übermütig geworden – als Treffpunkt den grünen Kessel vor, wozu Remus seine Zustimmung gab.

Remus' letzter Blick, als sie sich verabschiedeten fiel zwar etwas taxierend aus, doch Severus beschloss, dies einfach zu ignorieren. Er war sich sicher: diesmal würde ihr Date ein voller Erfolg werden.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Das Date lief hervorragend. Auch wenn es Severus nicht passte, dass er als Darius immer noch netter und nachgiebiger zu werden schien.

Sie wurden im „_grünen Kessel_" von dem selben Kellner bedient, mit dem Severus bei ihrem letzten Date diese unglückliche Auseinandersetzung hatte.

Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum Remus sich zu Beginn offensichtlich etwas unwohl fühlte und zusammenzuckte, als der Kellner beim Anrichten der Gedecke eine Gabel zu Boden fallen ließ.

Doch bevor noch irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte sich Severus schon gebückt, die Gabel aufgehoben und überreichte sie dem Kellner mit einem berückenden Lächeln.

„Bitte sehr… das kann doch jedem Mal passieren", bemerkte er charmant und brachte den Kellner dadurch so aus dem Konzept, dass er auch noch das Messer fallen ließ und sich schließlich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung entfernte um frisches Besteck zu holen.

Remus betrachtete seinen Abgang kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie hätten ihn nun wirklich nicht so sehr in Schutz zu nehmen brauchen, Darius", bemerkte er halblaut. „Nicht, dass es nicht wirklich nett von Ihnen gewesen wäre, aber dieser Kellner ist absolut unfähig."

„Ach, Remus… ich glaube eben an das Gute im Menschen. Der arme Kerl hat heute vielleicht einfach nicht seinen besten Tag", erwiderte Severus mit einer Leutseligkeit, die ihm fast die Galle überschwappen ließ, als er sich selbst so reden hörte.

Immerhin tat es ihm wohl, dass auch Remus' Gutmütigkeit ihre Grenzen hatte.

Der weitere Abend verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und als sie das Restaurant verließen, legte Remus' seinen linken Arm locker um Severus' Rücken und ließ ihn dort.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Abend", sagte Severus mit einem schmachtenden Unterton, gegen den er nicht allzu viel einzuwenden hatte.

„Ja, das war er… oder besser gesagt… das ist er noch…", murmelte Remus leise, blieb stehen und hob mit seiner freien Hand Severus' Kinn ein wenig an.

Severus' Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und er glaubte, daran ersticken zu müssen, doch dann senkten sich Remus' Lippen in einem sanften, verheißungsvollen Kuss auf seinen Mund und alles war wieder gut.

„Möchtest du noch…", fing Remus an, doch Severus erfuhr nie, wie dieser Satz weitergegangen wäre, denn ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine eigene Hand machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er so schnell wie möglich verschwinden musste.

Der Trank hörte auf zu wirken!

Die Rückverwandlung war bereits in vollem Gange.

„Oh, äh, schrecklich gern – ich meine, ein anderes Mal… jederzeit… aber nicht jetzt… ich – ich muss weg", stammelte er völlig aufgelöst und desapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

„Äh, Severus… hast du heute zufällig Darius schon gesehen?", fragte Remus, als er am nächsten Tag in Severus' Labor auftauchte.

„Nein – und wenn er klug ist, dann läuft er mir auch heute nicht mehr über den Weg", knurrte Severus geistesgegenwärtig. „Er hätte gestern Abend noch ein Experiment überwachen sollen, das sich in einem kritischen Stadium befand."

Remus wirkte bei dieser Auskunft erleichtert.

„Ach, deshalb…", fing er an, unterbrach sich dann jedoch selbst und fragte besorgt: „Er hat es doch nicht verpfuscht? Denn dann wäre das nämlich auch meine Schuld gewesen… Wir waren gestern Abend aus und er hat wohl ein wenig die Zeit vergessen."

„Es ist nichts passiert, aber auch nur, weil ich ihm von Anfang an nicht getraut habe und selbst noch Mal hergekommen bin um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er kam dann zwar auch noch angeschnauft, aber gute vier Minuten zu spät", beschwerte sich Severus mit gut gespieltem Ärger. „Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt? Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend?", fragte er mit soviel zynischer Kälte, wie er gerade aufbringen konnte.

Ein träumerisches Lächeln huschte über Remus' Mundwinkel.

„Ich habe noch nie einen charmanteren Menschen als Darius kennen gelernt", sagte er schlicht.

Insgeheim fragte sich Severus, warum er sich nicht so richtig über dieses indirekte Kompliment freute.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Ende Teil 2

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alles JKR und Warner – mir gehört wie immer nix und ich mache auch kein Geld damit. seufz

Titel: Darling – Teil 3 von 4

Autor: loreleilee1968

Pairing: SS/RL (ihr kennt mich…)

Rating: ab 16

Warnungen: unter Umständen dezentes AU

Beitrag zur Kino-Challenge 2007

* * *

**Darling**

**Teil 3**

_Ein träumerisches Lächeln huschte über Remus' Mundwinkel._

„_Ich habe noch nie einen charmanteren Menschen als Darius kennen gelernt", sagte er schlicht._

_Insgeheim fragte sich Severus, warum er sich nicht so richtig über dieses indirekte Kompliment freute._

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Diesem ersten Date zwischen Darius und Remus folgten noch weitere. Die meisten davon waren perfekt und wurden von zärtlichen bis leidenschaftlichen Küssen gekrönt, doch einige musste Darius-Severus auch verfrüht und mit waghalsigen Ausreden abbrechen, weil sich dieser Zaubertrank instabil – um nicht zu sagen kapriziös - verhielt und teilweise in den ungünstigsten Situationen aufhörte zu wirken.

Dennoch lud Remus ihn immer wieder ein, was in Severus' Augen an ein Wunder grenzte. Wenn _er_ sich mit jemandem getroffen hätte, der sich derartig seltsam verhielt, wie Darius dies manchmal notgedrungen tat, dann hätte er alles daran gesetzt, denjenigen so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. Doch Darius schien eine ungebrochene Faszination in Remus auszuüben.

Severus selbst genoss diese Verabredungen sehr. Es tat ihm wohl, wie Remus' Augen aufleuchteten, wenn er ihn anblickte und diese leuchtenden Augen stellten allerlei _Dinge_ mit seinen Gefühlen und seinem Körper an.

Am Abend seiner ersten Verwandlung hatte Severus – in der ungestörten Ruhe seines Schlafzimmers – seinen neuen Körper einer eingehenden Inspektion unterzogen, die ihn sehr angenehm überrascht hatte. Er war schon vorher nicht wirklich schlecht bestückt gewesen, doch jetzt waren die Proportionen ziemlich beeindruckend.

Seither konnte er es kaum noch erwarten, Remus mit dieser beeindruckenden Ausstattung zu beglücken.

Remus' Blicke, Berührungen und Küsse führten dazu, dass dieses Verlangen nahezu übermächtig wurde – doch bislang war leider noch nichts in dieser Richtung geschehen.

Um nicht ständig die erste gemeinsame Nacht herbeizusehnen, stürzte sich Severus förmlich auf seine Labor-Arbeit und kam dadurch auch sehr gut voran.

Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass es jemals gelingen würde, Lykantrophie zu heilen. Eines seiner Versuchsergebnisse verfolgte er dennoch mit Interesse weiter – auch wenn es in eine völlig andere Richtung verlief.

Gleichzeitig testete er seinen Verwandlungstrank weiter an sich selbst. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, warum die Verwandlung an manchen Tagen über sechs Stunden anhielt, während er sich an anderen Tagen bereits nach einer oder zwei Stunden zurückverwandelte. So kam es, dass er oft als Darius seine – Severus' - Arbeit erledigte. Seine Kollegen wussten über den ehrenamtlichen Assistenten Bescheid und durch sein angenehmes Wesen war Darius unter den Kollegen und bei Belby bald allgemein beliebt.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Darius' Nachgiebigkeit und Anschmiegsamkeit fing allmählich an, Severus auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wieder neigte sich ein Date mit Remus dem Ende zu und wieder würde es nicht wie erhofft zwischen zerwühlten Laken enden, denn weder Remus noch Darius-Severus machten diesbezüglich den ersten Schritt.

Merlin – wenn er nur für 5 Minuten er selbst wäre, dann hätte er den Werwolf schneller unter sich liegen, als Longbottom brauchte, um einen Kessel der Qualitätsstufe 3 zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

Doch was das anging, erwies sich diese Darius-Kreation als absolutes Weichei. Er schmachtete zwar vollendet und benahm sich auch sonst ganz wie eine rallige Katze, doch es genügte einfach nicht, um das erwünschte Ziel zu erreichen. Dazu fehlte ihm jegliches Durchsetzungs- und Manipulationsvermögen.

Auch Remus ermangelte diese Qualitäten offensichtlich, denn bislang hatte er sich immer ganz wie ein vollendeter Gentleman verhalten. Was zwar eine Zeitlang ganz nett war – aber auf Dauer entsetzlich unbefriedigend war und in krassem Widerspruch zu den zahlreichen Witzen über sexuelle Leistungsfähigkeit und Appetit von Werwölfen stand.

Umso erstaunter war Severus, als sich Remus nach einem besonders leidenschaftlichen Kuss räusperte und leicht verlegen hauchte: „Darius… möchtest du… vielleicht noch mit zu mir kommen?"

„Oh, Remus", wisperte Severus zurück. „Du gehst aber ran." Als sich Severus selbst bei diesem Süßholzgeraspel zuhörte - während er innerlich vor aufgestauter Erregung fast verglühte – stieg einmal mehr ein kaum zu unterdrückender Brechreiz in ihm hoch.

„Ähm… wenn es dir zu schnell geht, dann…", sagte Remus hastig und machte Anstalten, sein Angebot zurückzuziehen.

Zu schnell? Merlin – noch langsamer und er würde bei ihrem ersten Mal keine Gleitcreme, sondern Rheumasalbe brauchen…

Zu Severus' Glück schien sein Alter Ego dieses eine Mal ähnlich zu denken wie er selbst.

„Aber nein", flüsterte er mit dunkler Stimme zurück und drückte Remus' Hand vielsagend. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du glaubst, ich wäre leicht zu haben."

Von da an ging alles sehr schnell.

Sie apparierten vor Remus' Wohnung, Remus schloss die Tür auf und Severus wollte gerade höchst unzeremoniell über den Werwolf herfallen, als etwas in ihm sich weigerte zu kooperieren.

Dennoch tat Severus-Darius sein Bestes und nach unzähligen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten waren beide endlich nackt und steuerten auf Remus' Schlafzimmer zu. Als sie das Bett erreichten, ließ sich Severus zu seiner eigenen Überraschung auf die Matratze sinken, drehte sich dort auf den Bauch, spreizte willig die Beine und hauchte über seine Schulter Remus ein verruchtes: „_Komm_!" zu.

Verdammt!

Darius war passiv!

Severus schloss gequält die Augen.

So etwas konnte auch nur ihm passieren.

Womit hatte er eigentlich soviel Unglück verdient?

Remus schien einige Moment zu zögern und Severus begann schon zu hoffen, doch dann fühlte er eine bebende, heiße Hand auf seinem Hintern und er wusste, dass Remus seine Einladung annehmen würde.

Am Besten, er ließ die Augen gleich zu und ergab sich in das Unvermeidliche. Wenn es schon sein Schicksal war sich von einem Werwolf toppen zu lassen, dann konnte er genauso gut versuchen es auch zu genießen.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Am nächsten Morgen stand Severus schon sehr früh in seinem Labor.

Ja – er _stand_… denn an _sitzen_ war nicht zu denken.

Er wusste schon, warum er irgendwann aufgehört hatte, sich toppen zu lassen – es war für ihn alles in allem nie ein ungetrübter Genuss gewesen. Und so war es auch letzte Nacht gewesen… leider.

Nicht, dass sich Remus nicht redlich bemüht hätte; nicht, dass sie nicht beide mehr als einmal abgespritzt hätten – was angesichts ihres Alters ziemlich erstaunlich war - ; nicht, dass es wirklich schlecht gewesen wäre… aber ein zweites Mal würde für Severus wohl eher nicht in Frage kommen.

Er überlegte sogar schon, den Verwandlungstrank nie mehr einzunehmen und Darius einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen, doch dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu Remus' glücklich leuchtenden Augen zurück und er brachte es nicht mehr über sich, den restlichen Trank einfach in den Ausguss zu leeren.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen war Severus allerdings derart von seiner Forschungsarbeit in Anspruch genommen, dass es ihm nicht weiter auffiel, dass Remus ihn nur noch zweimal um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte und es auch zu keinem wiederholten Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten gekommen war.

Er nahm dennoch zu unregelmäßigen Zeiten den Trank ein, weil es auf diese Weise für ihn einfacher war, mit seinen Kollegen zu kommunizieren. Sie waren dem freundlichen, höflichen und aufgeschlossenen Darius gegenüber selbstverständlich viel hilfsbereiter als sie es je zu Severus gewesen waren.

Vielleicht war auch dies einer der Gründe, warum er mit seinen eigenen Versuchen so gut vorankam.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Eines Tages stand auch Belby selbst wieder einmal unverhofft in Severus' Labor.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie arbeiten an einer eigenen Versuchsreihe, die nichts mit unserer ursprünglichen Forschungsaufgabe zu tun hat", eröffnete Belby mit strenger Miene das Gespräch.

„Ja, allerdings", gab Severus zu.

„Und sie verbrauchen dafür die Forschungsmittel des Ministeriums", polterte Belby los. „Gelder, die zweckgebunden waren und die nur für ein Heilmittel für Lykantrophie ausgegeben werden durften!"

„Ich glaube nicht an eine Heilung dieses Leidens", sagte Severus schlicht. „Ich habe mich daher auf eine… nennen wir es _Linderung_… konzentriert."

„Auf eine _Linderung_?", wiederholte Belby misstrauisch, wütend und verblüfft gleichzeitig.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus. „Ich habe einen Trank entwickelt, der die Verwandlung zwar nicht unterdrückt, sie aber völlig schmerzfrei werden lässt. Ähnlich wie die Verwandlung eines Animagus, welche ja auch völlig ohne Schmerzen und andere Beeinträchtigungen von statten geht."

Für einen Moment starrte Belby ihn nur sprachlos an.

„Wurde das schon getestet?", krächzte er schließlich benommen.

„Nein, aber der Trank kann ab morgen in die Testphase gehen. Er ist zwar schon fertig gebraut, ich möchte ihn aber noch ein wenig ruhen lassen", antwortete Severus mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

„Und das war ganz allein Ihre Idee?", fragte Belby ungläubig. „Niemand hat Ihnen dabei geholfen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das ganz alleine bewältigt", erwiderte Severus indigniert. „Wer hätte mir da auch schon helfen sollen."

„Gut, wir fangen morgen mit den Tests an – ich werde zu unseren freiwilligen Testpersonen Kontakt aufnehmen und…", Belby unterbrach sich, trat auf Severus zu und schüttelte ihm mit feierlichem Ernst die Hand. „Wenn dieser Trank hält, was Sie sich davon versprechen, dann wird der Name _Darius Darling_ – neben meinem eigenen - in die Geschichte eingehen!"

Mist.

Er hatte vergessen, dass er heute Morgen den Verwandlungstrank eingenommen hatte, weil Remus gesagt hatte, er würde ihn vielleicht zum Mittagessen abholen.

Severus hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Ende Teil 3

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alles JKR und Warner – mir gehört wie immer nix und ich mache auch kein Geld damit. seufz

Titel: Darling – Teil 4 von 4

Autor: loreleilee1968

Pairing: SS/RL (ihr kennt mich…)

Rating: ab 16

Warnungen: unter Umständen dezentes AU

Beitrag zur Kino-Challenge 2007

* * *

**Darling**

**Teil 4**

„_Gut, wir fangen morgen mit den Tests an – ich werde zu unseren freiwilligen Testpersonen Kontakt aufnehmen und…", Belby unterbrach sich, trat auf Severus zu und schüttelte ihm mit feierlichem Ernst die Hand. „Wenn dieser Trank hält, was Sie sich davon versprechen, dann wird der Name Darius Darling – neben meinem eigenen - in die Geschichte eingehen!"_

_Mist._

_Er hatte vergessen, dass er heute Morgen den Verwandlungstrank eingenommen hatte, weil Remus gesagt hatte, er würde ihn vielleicht zum Mittagessen abholen._

_Severus hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können._

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Darius' Erfolg sprach sich in Windeseile im Institut herum und seine Kollegen waren hocherfreut und organisierten von irgendwoher Sekt.

Diese spontane Feier war für Severus eine Qual, doch Darius war sein übliches, charmantes, sonniges Selbst. Es fiel auch niemandem auf, dass Snape nicht anwesend war und diese Tatsache veranlasste Severus dazu, am nächsten Morgen als _Severus_ seiner Arbeit fernzubleiben und sich krankzumelden.

Darius allerdings musste erscheinen und ungebührlich viel Zeit mit Belby verbringen.

Die Tests liefen – wie Severus das vorhergesehen hatte – hervorragend und die Werwölfe waren von dem Trank hellauf begeistert. Es gab auch keine unerwünschten Neben- oder Wechselwirkungen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank, weshalb einer Freigabe durch das Ministerium nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Eigentlich hatte Severus erwartet, dass auch Remus für _Darius'_ Entdeckung dankbar sein würde und seine Dankbarkeit auch entsprechend zeigen würde, doch Remus war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr im Institut erschienen und tat es auch jetzt nicht.

Umso größer war Severus' Überraschung als Remus an einem schönen Samstag vor seiner Wohnungstür stand und ihn vage anlächelte.

„Hallo, Severus."

„Woher wissen Sie, wo ich wohne?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Im Institut sagte man mir, du wärst krank. Ich habe deshalb nach deiner Adresse gefragt und man hat sie mir gegeben." Remus sprach schnell weiter, als sich Severus' Augenbrauen unheilverkündend zusammenzogen. „Aber wie ich sehe, geht es dir gut. Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Nein."

Diese knappe und schroffe Abfuhr schien den Werwolf etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

„Aber, Severus… du willst mich doch sicher nicht im Treppenhaus stehen lassen."

„Und warum nicht?", gab Severus unwillig zurück.

„Weil ich etwas mit dir zu besprechen habe und ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass jeder x-beliebige…"

„Doch", unterbrach ihn Severus rüde. Er hatte überhaupt kein Verlangen danach, Remus in seine Wohnung zu lassen. Auch wenn er andererseits nichts lieber getan hätte. Besonders das Schlafzimmer hätte er ihm liebend gern gezeigt… „Also, was gibt es so ungeheuer Wichtiges? Abgesehen davon hätten Sie sich auch jederzeit mit allen Ihren Anliegen an meinen Assistenten wenden können."

Remus scharrte nervös mit den Füßen.

„Genau das hätte ich in diesem Fall nicht tun können… denn es geht um ihn – um Darius."

„Ach", bemerkte Severus reichlich unintelligent.

„Ja… Severus, ich wollte dich fragen, ob es sein kann… dass Darius – Mister Darling – unter Umständen… deine Forschungsergebnisse… naja… geklaut hat."

Die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle durchströmten Severus bei diesen Worten. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er sich selbst sagen: „Nein – das hat er nicht."

„Aber, Severus…"

Severus riss sich zusammen und fand unter großer Anstrengung zu seinem sarkastischen Selbst zurück.

„Glauben Sie eigentlich allen Ernstes, ich würde mir Forschungsergebnisse stehlen lassen? Mister Darling verfügt über die gleiche Intelligenz wie ich. Er ist daher durchaus in der Lage einen solchen Trank zu entwickeln. Und selbst wenn es ihm irgendwie gelungen wäre, mich zu täuschen, dann wäre ich immer noch sehr gut in der Lage diesen Betrug aufzudecken oder mich in angemessener Form zu rächen. Was also wollen Sie hier?!"

Remus sah ihn mit einem traurigen und etwas mitleidigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen stumm an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Ich dachte nur, ich könnte dir helfen."

„Sie haben wirklich geglaubt, dass ich die Hilfe eines Gryffindors benötigen würde?", entfuhr es Severus, dem dieses deutliche gezeigte Mitleid mehr zu schaffen machte, als er jemals zugegeben hätte.

„Offensichtlich nicht", sagte Remus leise, drehte sich um und ging.

Severus sah sprachlos zu, wie der Werwolf mit – wie es ihm vorkam - hängenden Schultern die Treppe hinab stieg. Alles in ihm drängte danach, ihn aufzuhalten – mit einem Wort, mit einem Räuspern… doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich.

Grenzenlose Wut übermannte ihn und er warf seine Wohnungstür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Die Freigabe des neuen Trankes war mittlerweile vom Ministerium offiziell bestätigt worden und außerdem sollte Darius Darling noch der Merlin-Orden 2. Klasse verliehen werden.

Als Belby davon Wind bekam, ließ er sich durch nichts in der Welt davon abhalten, diesen Erfolg gebührend zu feiern.

Für Severus war das alles ein nicht enden wollender Alptraum. Remus ließ sich weder bei ihm selbst, noch bei Darius blicken – stattdessen wurde er (oder besser gesagt _Darius_) mit Dankesschreiben von Werwölfen förmlich überschüttet und von neugierigen Reportern geradezu erdrückt. Seine Kollegen klopften ihm ständig freudig erregt auf die Schulter und Belby's _kleiner Festakt_ begann monströse Ausmaße anzunehmen.

Severus gewöhnte sich an, ständig ein Fläschchen seines Verwandlungstrankes mit sich herumzutragen – was bei ihm heftige Assoziationen zu den Vorkommnissen mit dem falschen Mad-Eye Moody auslöste – und ab und zu ein Schlückchen daraus zu nehmen… sicherheitshalber.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Endlich war der große Tag da.

Belby strahlte wie die Sonne im August an der Riviera und platzte vor Stolz aus allen Knopflöchern. Die Verleihung des Merlin-Ordens fand im Foyer seiner Forschungseinrichtung statt, das für diesen Zweck festlich herausgeputzt und dekoriert worden war.

In Severus' Augen war das alles heillos übertrieben, doch mit dieser Ansicht schien er völlig alleine dazustehen dazu kam noch, dass er von Belby ständig vor irgendwelche Reporter oder Fotografen gezerrt wurde und das allerschlimmste war, dass ein Alter Ego Darius diesen ganzen Wirbel unendlich zu genießen schien.

Innerlich nahm Severus dies alles mehr oder weniger teilnahmslos hin, denn er fühlte sich schon seit Tagen seltsam betäubt. Wie in Trance ging er dann auch auf die improvisierte Bühne um seinen Merlin-Orden in Empfang zu nehmen. Ohrenbetäubender Beifall brandete auf und Darius verströmte wie auf Kommando seinen ganzen Charme in einer hinreißenden Dankesrede, die Severus innerlich distanziert und ungerührt verfolgte.

Erst als er ganz hinten in der Menge Remus entdeckte, fiel diese Lethargie von ihm ab und er bemerkte, wie _Darius_ ein wenig ins Stottern geriet und schließlich ganz verstummte.

Irgendetwas veränderte sich, doch erst einige erschreckte Ausrufe aus der Menge ließen Severus ahnen, dass sein Verwandlungstrank just in diesem Moment aufhörte zu wirken. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Hände genügte, um diese Vermutung zu bestätigen. Er schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen, bis er fühlte, dass die Rückverwandlung abgeschlossen war. Erst dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Menge, die ihn entsetzt und verwirrt anstarrte.

„Ja, ihr seht ganz richtig", fing Severus mit giftiger Stimme an. „Darius Darling war ebenso ein Produkt meines Könnens wie der neue Linderungstrank für Werwölfe. _Ich_ habe diesen Trank entwickelt. Ich – Severus Snape – der Todesser, der gehasste Lehrer, der unbeliebte Kollege. Verbittert, zynisch und abstoßend. Ein Jammer, nicht wahr?" Severus ließ seinen Blick hasserfüllt und höhnisch über die Menge schweifen. Plötzlich war ihm alles egal. „Darius Darling wäre euch als Erfinder, Preisträger, Cover-Boy und Idol sicher lieber gewesen, aber so wie die Dinge liegen, muss die Zauberer-Welt wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen." Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem bösen Lächeln, trat von der Bühne und verließ unbehelligt das Foyer.

Erst als er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, brach hinter ihm der Tumult los.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

„Severus! Severus! So warte doch!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm. Doch Severus hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, sich auf seinem Heimweg aufhalten zu lassen. Er wollte packen und verschwunden sein, bevor das Ministerium und die Presse sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten und an seine Tür klopfen würden.

„Severus!"

Severus wurde am Ärmel seiner Festrobe gepackt und musste nun notgedrungen anhalten. Er drehte sich unwillig um - eine spitze Bemerkung lag ihm schon sehr locker auf der Zunge - als er in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen eines ihm wohlbekannten Werwolfs blickte.

„Was wollen Sie noch von mir, Lupin?", fragte er mit bitterem Unterton. Bestimmt wollte der Werwolf sich dafür rächen, dass er ihn so an der Nase herumgeführt hatte und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken. Es war von Anfang an eine völlig bescheuerte Idee gewesen.

„Ich will dich, Severus!", stieß Remus hervor und schien über diesen Ausbruch selbst am meisten überrascht zu sein.

Severus schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Was Sie wollen, befindet sich hier drin", erwiderte er kalt, holte das Fläschchen mit dem Verwandlungstrank aus seiner Robentasche und schwenkte es vor Remus' Gesicht.

„Nein", sagte Remus schlicht, entwand Severus das Fläschchen, entkorkte es und schüttete seinen Inhalt auf die Straße. „Ich wollte immer nur dich."

Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Aber… aber…", stammelte er und riss sich dann zusammen. „Sie haben gesagt, Darius wäre der charmanteste Mensch, den Sie je…"

„Na und?", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Das bedeutet doch gar nichts. Natürlich war er charmant, aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie anstrengend so etwas sein kann? Natürlich fühlte ich mich geschmeichelt, dass sich jemand wie Darius für mich schäbigen Werwolf interessierte… aber sonst…" Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Mehr war da nicht – er fing auch schon an, mir gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen."

Severus schluckte krampfhaft.

„Aber unsere erste Verabredung war eine Katastrophe!", gab er zu Bedenken.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das haben erste Verabredungen so an sich. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es mich gestört hat, wie du den Kellner niedergemacht hast. Das hätte ich schon ganz alleine gekonnt. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du dich um mein Wohlergehen sorgst… aber deshalb will ich von dir nicht entmündigt werden."

„Lupin…"

Remus rückte etwas näher.

„Glaubst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, dass du mich _Remus_ nennst?"

„Remus…", flüsterte Severus benommen.

„Übrigens… dieser Linderungstrank ist absolut fantastisch. Könnte es sein, dass du ihn sozusagen… für mich erfunden hast?", raunte Remus ihm ins Ohr und Severus erschauerte wohlig.

„Nein…", flüsterte er heiser zurück. „Ich habe ihn erfunden, weil ich es konnte."

Remus lachte leise.

„In diesem Moment hätte ich gegen eine kleine Lüge nichts einzuwenden gehabt." Seine Lippen streiften Severus' Wange. „Dennoch bin ich dir für diese Erfindung unendlich dankbar… wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…"

Und ob Severus verstand! Allerdings galt es - vor gewissen Aktivitäten - noch einige wichtige Details zu klären.

„Ähm… Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liege normaler Weise nicht unten…"

„Oh", machte Remus und sah Severus mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ja – und er… _er_ ist in Wirklichkeit nicht ganz so groß…", beichtete Severus weiter.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich liege nämlich normaler Weise nicht oben und ich fürchte, dieses Kaliber hätte ich nicht verkraftet."

„Du bist nicht enttäuscht?", fragte Severus sicherheitshalber nach. Sein Herz klopfte heftig. Sollte es das Schicksal endlich einmal gut mit ihm meinen?

„Grenzenlos erleichtert trifft es eher", meinte Remus lächelnd. „Und jetzt küss mich endlich!"

**ENDE**

Dann will ich das Rätselraten um die Filmvorlage zu dieser Story mal beenden…

... es handelt sich hier um eine Version von „der verrückte Professor" wobei ich mich eher auf das Original mit Jerry Lewis gestützt habe und nicht so sehr auf das Remake von Eddie Murphy.

Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch, euch viel Spaß bei der deutschen Ausgabe der 7. Harry-Potter-Bandes und kündige schon mal „Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5" an. Demnächst auf diesem Kanal!


End file.
